Butterfly Bandage
by Kittyxkinsxx
Summary: The Harada twins had a cousin? &Not mention she's gonna be living with them. Saori Harada just moved into their living quarters &staying after a tragic accident. What will stir up a commotion with a certain Thief &what adventures await ahead.


**Character Info**

**Name:. **Saori Harada

**Nicknames:. **Sai, Amth (Risa, Riku), Princess (Dark), Miss. Saori (Daisuke)

**Age:.** 14

**Looks:. **She has amethyst colored eyes &her dark auburn red hair goes to her shoulder blades. She stands around 5'2" with a petite body shape, but she's in shape from being in sports she plays.

**Family:. **Mother &Father (Deceased)

Cousins- Riku &Risa Harada (Living)

**Personality:. **Calm, quiet, sweet, space cadet, semi shy within a big group of people, she's into sports just like her cousin Riku, but she's also sweet like her other cousin Risa. She isn't really girly-girl, she does get really stubborn.

**Likes:.** Butterflies, Celtic cross necklaces, ice cream, cherry blossoms, Violin &Piano.

**Bio:. **She's cousin to Risa &Riku Harada, her father is their mothers' older brother. She is really smart but doesn't show it (doesn't like attention). She loves sports &plays against Riku a lot when they saw each other. Risa &her get along, but tune's her out when she starts talking about her "perfect" man. Her obsessions are swimming, butterflies, collecting Celtic cross necklaces, her violin &her piano. Her talents for the two instruments are excellent as she has competed in competitions, but stopped after her parents died. Her mother &father were on their way to the states for work when their plane had crashed, so she moved in with Risa &Riku which they were thrilled about. She doesn't tell anyone much about what she wants since she puts her friends first then herself. She likes adventures which makes her end up in bad situations at some points, but what if she ends up meeting someone who'll change that around for her.

* * *

_Let these little wounds be helped with this butterfly bandage._

* * *

. : **Chapter One** : .

It was just like any other day for Azumano Jr. High, students making there way towards classrooms, chatting happily among one another, talking in the hallways and classrooms, except for a set of twins. Riku and Risa Harada, twins, even though Riku born 10 minutes before Risa their bonds are strong. They were excited and Risa was hopping mad about the great news that both her and her twin received that morning.

.: _Flashback _:.

_The phone was ringing just as the twins were making their way downstairs. Hearing that some one picked up the phone there names were quickly called._

"_Risa, Riku! Phone calls for the both of you!" It was there mother's voice; Riku noted something with a faint of a happiness tone to it._

_They both looked at each other with curious looks and made there way in the kitchen. Looking at the phone in their mother's hands Riku took the liberty to receive it from her and looked at Risa who in turn was wondering who it was. Riku put the phone to her ear and spoke._

"_Riku Harda here, who may I ask is this?" She heard a few exchanging words and it sounded busy on the other end, maybe whoever it was didn't quiet hear her so she tried again. "Who may-"_

"_Ah! Ri-chan, could you hold on real quick?" The person asked in a hurry, then went back to talking in a quick manner._

_Riku stood stunned for a minute, that nickname…only one person ever used it and that voice too. As she could tell there seemed to be an argument going on about something, she couldn't tell what it was since it sounded foreign. Riku got brought back into her senses from the voice again._

"_Ah…sorry Ri-chan. I was having some trouble with getting this schedule since apparently no one knew what the correct plane was." The young girl huffed softly, but that made Riku laugh._

"_Why did you call Amth?" Riku asked curiosity was in that whole question. Not a minute after she asked, the girl on the other end heard a big scream coming from no other than-_

_Saori could hear on the other end of the phone yelling of Risa yelling at Riku. She giggled softly hearing her two favorite twin cousins. All she could make out was "Omg!" "Riku…phone!" "Not on your life sis!" After awhile it was quiet and it slightly scared her. Clearing her throat she began to speak._

"_Ano, Riku…Risa? Is anyone still alive?" Her voice was slightly uncertain; she hoped that one of the twins would answer. And then her prayer was answered!_

"_SAORI!!" Risa screamed happily into the phone. After the small yelling and wrestling the phone away from Riku, Risa had triumphantly won the battle. There was silence on Saori's side of the phone. "Saiori? Saiori, are you still there? Hello~!!" Risa screamed/questioned._

_Saiori from the sudden shock of Risa's voice scared the poor girl, after coming to her senses she heard her cousin. Giggling she put the phone back to her ear, but then got a sad look on her face. "Hey, Risa? Could you put the phone on speaker? I want to tell both you and Riku at the same time."_

_Risa hearing the request answered with a simple "Yes." When done she spoke as Riku walked closer to the phone as Risa did._

"_The reason why I called is cause-"_

. : Present Time : .

Risa was brought back to the real world by her sister who had hit her over the head lightly. She held her head with tears falling as she looked at Riku.

"Ow, Riku! That hurt…" She said with a sad look.

Riku smiled sheepishly at her twin but smiled lightly. "Well that's what you get for spacing out like that. But I'm guessing you were thinking back to the phone call this morning weren't yeah."

Risa nodded her head yes. The door opened and the twins looked to see who it was, they were hoping it was Saori, but taking another look it was just Niwa Daisuke. The red haired classmate that's been in the twins' class for two years, and had a crush on Risa Harada, and every one knew it. He was a nice guy, but he was to…"ordinary" for Risa, she wanted to find the "perfect" boyfriend; she had turned Niwa down just in the morning when the twins arrived at school. She felt bad cause he looked so, sad and out of it. But soon the morning had started and the teacher came in.

"Alright class, sit down. I have some news for you all, we have a new student." She said while smiling.

The class went up into a riot of murmurs and making bets with how long they would last, if it was male or female and if they would be cute or not. The only people who did know, where the Harada twins as they smiled widely. This caught the attention of the journalist and only son of the police force, Takeshi Saehara.

Turning to the twins he quietly whispered. "So what's with those looks for Harada twins?" He inquired while looking at them suspiciously. "You two seem to know something we don't." He then got a look of horror on his face and stuck his finger at them accusingly. "YOU TWO BRIBED IT OUT OF THE TEACHER TO TELL YOU DIDN'T YOU?!?!"

This earned him a whack on the head from the teacher as Riku and Risa looked to him dumbfounded. He was standing when this happened and earned a laugh from the whole class. "Saehara…you may take your seat." She had an anger vein popping out. Soon there was small knock on the door. The teacher smiled brightly. "Ah, she's here!"

Making her way back up to the front she called out to the person. "You may enter."

As she heard the teacher calling her in she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Oh she was never good with being in front of a big group of people. After taking a few deep breaths she opened the door and started walking in.


End file.
